Love or Death?
by writer-in-progress
Summary: Legolas never married so its safe to assume he never fell in love with anyone he wanted to marry but what if someone fell in love with him set after frodo sails to the undying lands and before aragorns death


Hi everyone this is just something that I wrote and decided to post it's a little sad, but that's okay hope you like!

NOTHING BUT LITHANDRA BELONGS TO ME!

* * * * represents passage in time

                                                                    **_Love or Death?_****__**

SOME TIME BEFORE ARAGORNS DEATH AND AFTER ALL THE SHIPS HAVE SET SAIL FOR THE UNDYING LANDS

The snow swirled through the air creating images of fairies and birds with their untamed dance. The wind howled, screaming like a tortured soul condemned to the darkest reaches of hell. Only two companions dared out on a night such as this when the cold bite of the air reached out to try to claim you as her own. One of the two companions reached out a worn, thick fingered hand into the chill to wrap his cloak tighter around him trying to ward off the ever insistent pull of the bitter wind. His companion  strode along side him his cloak swirling behind the lean figure as if he wished to taunt his smaller companion by saying the weather could not hinder his progress if it threw entire hurricanes in his path. And a hurricane this seemed! A hurricane of snow! 

"Damn elf" the shorter of the two growled under his breath, earning him the quickest of glances through snow coated lashes and a small smile upon a pale face.

The two road weary friends finally reached there destination. Pushing open the door of the stout structure, with a lean hand for his companion, before following through himself, the taller of the two entered the welcomed warmth of the building. The shorter of the two reached up with now frozen hands to draw back his hood. He stood with his head barely reaching his companions shoulder and wore his beard long, with thick braids on either side, entwining together to form one at the end. A dwarf. Rare was it that they traveled from there mountain homes, but this dwarf was no uncommon sight here. Dark eyes fell upon (or should I say rose up to) his companion who after a slight nod to his friend removed his hood as well. His long, blond hair, was pulled back from his face, braided and tied in the back where his hair was allowed to fall free upon his shoulders. His jaw was squarish and skin pale, but I dare describe him no further for no words could do justice for this exquisite creature. From his pointed ears it was obvious that this was an elf, one of the last of his kind to still remain upon middle earth. Sea blue eyes scanned their surroundings taking in every detail.

The room was buzzing with activity. Cups crashed, plates clattered, and the constant roar of dozens of voices speaking at once assaulted your senses. This was a pub. From the Shire to Gondor, the white city herself, they were all the same, but this one the two traveling companions often frequented. Not because of good drink, food or room… you can find that anywhere. No…this place drew them here time and time again because here dwelt a friend.  The elf began to weave his way through the crowds of people making his way towards the back of the room. 

"Elf damn you slow down. I am not as flexible as your scrawny ass" a deep voice grumbled from behind the elf. He turned with a laugh to view his companion desperately trying to plow his way through the crowd and catch up with the nimbler elf.

"No Gimli, you are many things including thick headed and ill-tempered, but flexible you are not" the elves reply was met with grumbling and curses as Gimli continued to try to force his way through the throng of people. A pale hand reached out and firmly grasped the elves shoulder from behind. He immediately tensed and just as soon relaxed turning to face the only person who had ever been able to sneak up on him. Sea blue eyes met sapphires. Her eyes laughed dancing around the room playfully as if mocking the entire place. Light rose pink lips formed a never ending smile upon milky skin. She was dressed in a pants and tunic set of matching browns, which made obvious she was all muscle beneath. And if that was not enough to make obvious her warrior stature a thin sword was strapped to her waist, by a thick black belt. She reached a pale hand up to the elves face as a mother would a child, though he was older than her by many years.

"Legolas how many times must I tell you to smile?" her voice was not high, nor sweet, nor musical in fact for a woman it was fairly deep, but it was also blatantly a woman's voice and it always brought warmth to Legolas's heart.

"My apologies milady it completely slipped my mind" Legolas responded breaking into a large smile. Grumbling and curses were becoming louder behind them. Both turned to see Gimli push aside one last person and reach them.

"People have no courtesy around here" he grumbled. Gimli looked up at the two of them and broke into a huge smile.

"Lithandra it warms a dwarf's heart to see you after such time has passed" he said (without grumbling). She laughed and bent down pulling the dwarf into a hug. 

"Why Legolas it seems that Gimli is much happier to see me than you are. He gives words of joy at our meeting while you offer only apologies for your tardiness. It appears the dwarf outshines you my dear elf" she commented in a mocking tone as she stood to face Legolas who merely laughed and swept her into a hug.

"How have things been for you Lithandra? " he asked once releasing her. Her laugh this time sounded a slightly strained and he thought he heard some bitterness in her voice.

"Same as always. Same as always. I find no warmth or friendship here. People usually let me just go about my way. They see no reason to either trip me nor help me up if I fall" her eyes were sad from many years of rebuke.

"They should have more respect for you. You defend their forest and their town saving them more times in the past fifty years then there is a number to count" Gimli said anger obvious in his voice

"And why should they respect me? I am nothing but a half bread" now her tone was definitely bitter, but her smile remained though more sarcastic than happy. 

"There is no shame in the fact your father was an elf" Legolas said softly reaching forward to brush short, mouse brown hair away from pointed ears, with gentle fingers. She jerked her head away replacing the hair to cover her ears.

"No there is not, but there is much shame that he abandoned my mother leaving me as nothing more than a bastard. Do you know what its like to have the lifespan of an elf but not be an elf? I will never die Legolas, but my human heritage hindered me from being able to pass into the undying lands" silence followed her statement. Gimli looked away while Legolas looked at her with eyes full of sorrow. She met his gaze and it was like a shield came up. Joy returned to her smile and her laughter rang out.

"Enough of this I have you two do I not? Come we will battle sorrow off together"

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Many weeks had passed. The three friends catching up on much that was missed while they were separated. Gimli was downstairs in the pub, leaving the two elves upstairs, in her room to talk.

"Why Legolas I believe you may be slowing down if that arrow got through" Lithandra said looking at a scar on Legolas's shoulder. He had removed the top of his clothing leaving his torso bare in order to show her the scar.

"I am not slowing down in any matter. He merely got me from behind" Legolas said in mock outrage. 

"There are only about a hundred groups of orcs in total left roaming the countryside and they travel in groups of no more than twenty and your trying to tell me that between you and Gimli one merely _got you from behind? Then you try to tell me that you're not slowing down? Be serious Legolas" he glared at her. Then a mischievous grin spread across his face and he tackled her to the ground. She let out a yelp then laughed. The two of them wrestled on the ground for almost a half hour each fighting for control (now get your mind out of the gutter) before Legolas managed to pin her to the ground. She lay facing him, her arms pinned out to the side and her legs entwined with his. _

"Legolas let me up." He shook his head grinning down at her. 

"Legolas let me up" she repeated squirming. He shook his head again smirking down at her.

"Fine" she said giving up and laying still. She looked him straight in the eye showing her irritation. Then quite suddenly her expression changed and for the first time since he met her, the smile slid off, her face taking on a look of complete calm. Her eyes scanned his face and her tongue came out to lick suddenly dry lips.

"Legolas let me up" her voice had dropped to a whisper her eyes closed.

"No I don't think so" he was slightly unnerved by her sudden change of mood but he wasn't about to give in. He continued talking explaining why he wasn't going to let her up but after a few seconds he realized she hadn't heard a word he said.

"Lithandra? Lithandra?" still she didn't respond so he leaned over his cheek accidentally brushing hers as he yelled her name right into her ear. She groaned.

"Legolas get off me right now" he voice was cracked, strained and he thought he felt her swallow. He moved, his cheek brushing hers again, as he looked down at her.

"Open your eyes Lithandra. Look at me!" she opened her eyes slowly to see Legolas's face hovering inches from her own face creased with concern. She gasped and using all her strength quite unceremoniously threw him off her to land several meters away on the floor. She immediately turned her back to him shaking.

"Lithandra what's wrong?" she didn't respond so he moved over to her clasping her shoulders and turning her to face him. She looked at him for a second.

"Please don't touch me, oh please don't touch me" her tone was the same cracked sound it had been earlier. Legolas reached up stroking her cheek in concern.

"Lithandra please tell me what's wrong"

"Please just don't touch me" biting his lip, he nodded removing his hand from her face.

"By the gods" she gasped as one of his fingers accidentally brushed against her lower lip, as he pulled his hand away. Something in her eyes changed as her control  snapped. She reached forward grabbing him to her and pressing her lips against his. She tried to pour everything into that one kiss, knowing full well it was the only one she was ever going to get. All her love, all her passion, everything poured through her lips and into his. He pulled back as she knew he would.

"I see" it was the only thing he said. She closed her eyes for a second, regaining her composure before looking at him again. Her eyes met his.

"I'm sorry" it was all she could get out. He nodded closing his eyes to think. He opened them again taking a breath.

"How do you feel about me? And I want the truth. Do you merely desire me or is it something more? Or was it just spur of the moment with no feeling behind it?" he put no emotion behind his voice and she knew, right then she had lost something sacred between them, no matter what her answer they could never go back. So she told him the truth.

"I love you more than anyone or anything. More than life itself I would die for you, but more importantly, I would live. I think if I had not met you and Gimli I would have given up and merely fallen on my sword years ago" he nodded

"I cannot return your love"

"I know. Can't we…can't we just go back to the way things were? Can't we just be friends?" her voice was pleading.

"No I'm sorry. I …I don't know what to do from here. I do not even know if I could ever be completely comfortable with you again"

"Is there anyway you can be comfortable again?"

"Only if you were to leave. If I were to never see you again, but I could never ask you to do that. You are still my friend, I will adapt somehow" she nodded and said

"So be it" she reached forward placing her pointer and middle fingers between his eyes, whispering something under her breath that even his keen elf ears could not hear. She removed her fingers and leaned forward placing a kiss where they had just lain. Then she leaned back looking at him.

"If ever you lay dying I will be there to save you"

"I do not understand"

"You don't have to" she walked around the room gathering things and stuffing them in a pack, it wasn't until she'd put on her traveling cloak that he spoke.

"What are you doing?" 

"The only thing I can. My happiness means nothing to yours. Do not look for me for you shall never find me" she put her bag on and opened the door.

"Wait" she looked back at him for a second flashing him one of her old smiles and then closed the door.

"Wait" but she couldn't hear him for she was already gone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

SEVERAL YEARS LATER

He swirled around sword connecting with orc flesh. He had lost his bow some time ago and resorted to using his swords. Another orc came at him and he stuck out with his right sword slicing the creatures' neck open bringing forth a spurt of dark liquid that passed for blood. Even as he was doing this though, his left sword changed angles going past his side and impaling the orc coming up behind him. He could hear Gimli fighting somewhere off to the side. Legolas turned to see an orc coming straight at him; he blocked the blow only to have to parry another attack from the side. He didn't even see the crude dagger the first orc had, until he felt it impale itself up to the hilt in his gut. Pain erupted all through his insides. His head spinning he managed to cut the head from the offending orc but the one to his side sliced a deep wound across his stomach in his distraction. Crudely forged steel cut through muscle and intestine. Warm red fluid seeped through cloth and down his front and legs already beginning to pool on the ground below. Legolas wasn't sure how, but he managed to kill the orc who had sealed his fate, before collapsing on the cold ground. Blood poured up through his mouth and down his chin as he reached with numb fingers and tore the dagger from his flesh only inches above his other more fatal wound. His mind was going dark. He thought he heard Gimli calling to him, telling him the orcs were dead, to breath, that he had to hold on…wait for help, but Legolas knew he was dead. 

Then his mind went dark, but instead of a bright light he found himself suddenly standing back in the upstairs of an all too familiar pub. Lithandra was before him. 

"So be it" she reached forward placing her pointer and middle fingers between his eyes, but this time her voice was loud and clear to him.

"My life for your own. My death for your life returned" She removed her fingers and leaned forward placing a kiss where they had just lain. Then she leaned back looking at him.

"If ever you lay dying I will be there to save you" Suddenly bright light was all around him, but he knew he was not dead for his wounds were all too obvious, though there was no pain. His head lay in Lithandra's lap.

"Hello Legolas"

"Lithandra. How?" she smiled laying to fingers on his lips to silence him.

"It does not matter. All that matters is I love you and because of this love you will live

"I don't understand" she smiled that smile he had come to miss, the very one she had flashed to him before leaving. 

"Did I not tell you that you did not have to? Smile Legolas, how many times must I all you to smile?" and he did.

"That's better" and then she stood up pulling him up to face her.

"Now this will not hurt" she said in a gentle voice he'd never heard her use before. She reached forth cool hands and placed them upon his face.

"Remember me" then his wounds began to fade from his body. He stared in shock at perfect skin, that had just seconds ago been a mortal wound, but it was no miracle. No sooner than he sought to thank her, he seen the wounds begin to appear upon her own body, blood seeped through her clothing and she fell. Legolas caught her holding her close.

"Lithandra" his voice was filled with pain as he looked down at the friend he had driven away, lying, dying in his arms.

"Remember me."

"I will" and then she was dead.

Legolas opened his eyes looking up at Gimli.

"By the gods elf you should be dead!"

"But I am not"

"The wounds just disappeared from your body. It was a miracle if I've ever seen one"

"It was no miracle it was an exchange"

"What do you speak of elf?"

"Lithandra"

"Then she saved ya did she?" 

"Yes" 

"How"

"Her life for my life. Her death for my life returned"

"You're speaking nonsense elf. I don't understand ya"

"You don't have to" Legolas turned his eyes to the distance. Somewhere out there Lithandra lay dead, where he could never find her and lay her body to the ground. He had often regretted driving her away, with words spoken without thought, but he knew she would never have allowed him to find her, so he never tried. He had regretted it yes…but never more than now, knowing that there would be no one there with her and that her body would lay forgotten upon the ground. He closed his eyes one tear trickling down his cheek. It was always hardest to be the one left behind. He swallowed wiped the tear from his cheek, then turned to Gimli flashing a famous Lithandra smile.

"Come on Gimli lets go"

She would not be forgotten.


End file.
